


If Only I Hadn't Left

by ShaTer_24



Category: Guardian Tales
Genre: Canon Divergence, Gen, Knight's gender isn't specified, Princess is too young to deal with all of this, World 10 spoilers, made this because I honestly needed more fan content, probs ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaTer_24/pseuds/ShaTer_24
Summary: Set in 10-2, when Knight meets up with the Princess at the Graveyard but this time Knight says no to staying with the resistance
Relationships: Knight (Guardian Tales) & Future Princess (Guardian Tales)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	If Only I Hadn't Left

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in desperate need of more Knight & Princess interaction and the EN community is very sparse
> 
> World 10 made me very sad, (and made me spent a ton of gems on revivals) so while I wait to buff up my Knight for other levels I did this
> 
> Done ranting, do enjoy

\----------

“I’ve asked the soldiers to make room for you, it’s not much but it should be enough”

She looks older, less childish. I noticed it before, when she captured me after the fight with the Mad Panda Trio and Marshmallow. Now, maybe it was because of the moonlight illuminating us, or the graves where our friends were resting for eternity laid next to us, but the whole situation made me grip the hilt of Libera on my waist. I failed, those two words resounded in my mind, and those dear to me had to pay the price of it. There’s no turning back, I must tell her of my resolve.

“I’m not staying” the pure shock on her face, it wasn’t something that I can forget easily.

“Then where? Everywhere else is full of Invaders. Are you trying to run away, is it true that’s what happened 10 years ago?” The anguish in her voice, it seems the rumour that floated around did affected her negatively. I must put an end to that as well, for both our sakes.

“Princess, you and I both know that’s not true, even so... I’m well aware of the condition outside, thus I shall do what I’m most accustomed to, bringing the fight to them”

“What? There’s no way you can accomplish that, the invaders now are different from when you last fought them, the whole thought of going at them alone is suicidal” I’m aware of that, even so…

“But it’ll give more breathing area for you right?”

“You...”

“I’ll lead them away, I’ll thin out their force as much as I can while doing so and expand the Invader free areas, that should help you with supply shortage. Moreover, by doing this I should be able to find more survivors and send them your way. We need all the help we can get.”

“How, how can you be confident that they would go after you, not to mention your survival rate if you go head to head against them”

“Because I was once a major threat to them, if word got out that the guardian who stopped them at every turn returned, don’t you think they would take any measures necessary to stop me? And you mustn’t worry of my survival I’ll make do, I’ve gone up with them before, and I’ll gladly do it time and time again” for your sake and the people who had lost their families and homes because of them.

“I can’t let you do that. It’s too dangerous. I already lost you once, I... to lose you again...”

“Princess, my negligence brought this upon you and the others, let me right my wrongs all I ask is for you blessing for this journey of mine and I promise you, this time, I’ll bring peace to the land and rid of the Invaders once and for all”

She has those looks in her eyes again, eyes full of sorrow, she’s too young to have the fate of the world rested on her shoulders. All because of me. So I shall take it from her. Princess I apologize for the harm and grief I’ve given you; I don’t deserve to be by your side during these times, all I can do is keep the dangers away from you, please believe in me.

“Do whatever you see fit... but, promise me that you’ll return... you don’t have to eradicate all the Invaders before coming back, just… be safe.”

She’s taking the stance of her sister, the late Queen Camilla, my Princess did grow up it seems, no longer she is the young girl who refuses to eat the bell peppers in her dish. My princess... the leader of the Resistance, and the sole heir to the throne of Kanterbury.

“Sir Knight, I formally relieve you of your duties as my protector and guardian. Your next task is to bring peace to the land, using any methods you see necessary. Stay safe.”

A salute, one I wasn’t sure when I’ll official use again. “For the glory of Kanterbury, long live the Queen” her eyes changed again, I apologize for reminding you of the things you had lost, Princess.

“Where are you headed first?”

“Rah Empire, I’ll try to mend the alliance between you and Princess Aisha” her expression turned grim but it disappeared as quickly as it came. It won’t be easy, after all the person that she lost was Shapira, her closest aide.

“And afterwards?”

“Look for the remaining 13, with luck they should still be alive, if not... well storming head on has never been an issue.” Honestly the prophecy mentioned that the champions are needed so save the world, but with Marvin gone, our chances are cut short significantly, the princess mention that the Champion Sword no longer worked after I was gone thus halting the search and recruit. Another failure, inwardly I grimaced. 

“Can you... At least send a sign that you’re alive throughout your quest?”

“I believe letters and phone calls are unavailable?” I know why she asked that, after all our last conversation before I was transported to the future was when we were giving our respect to the lost lives of Kanterbury refugees at the hands of a minister of the Rah Empire, “I saw Camie doing this after Father passed” were the words that she uttered, the following months to years without any news of me must have been devastating.

“Worry not Princess, your scouts should be able to tell you of my movements, I’ll make my presence known. After all, getting their full attention is my goal”

That didn’t seem to calm her down.

“Princess, it’s nearing midnight, you should rest for now... your fighting abilities and sense of judgment might suffer if you lack sleep. The resistance still needs their capable leader in top shape after all.”

“Always a parent with you,” I had yet to see her smile in this world, situation forbids such things to arise but the smile gracing her lips now only pushed me to do better, she deserves to spend her days in happiness surrounded by the people she loves. I’ll be sure to grant that life for her, even if it'll cost me my own.

“I’m glad you’re still the same old Knight from a decade ago, stay alive Knight..” a hug, it felt like it was only a week ago, she gave me the same one before I left for Rah, giving her a quick hug myself my reply was short “I will”.


End file.
